אמיליה-רומאניה טיול אגודת דנטה אליגיירי בירושלים 2012 - חלק ראשון
מבט על האתרים המתוארים בחלק הראשון: Via di conbruti.PNG|מרכז הקהילה - Via de' Gombruti 9 Via montebello 8 bolognia.png|בית המלון - Via montebello 8 Faenza.PNG|המוזיאון לקרמיקה בפאנצה Bertinoro.PNG|ברטנורו - עירו של רבי עובדיה מברטנורא Brera.PNG|הגן הבוטאני באוניברסיטת בררה במרכז מילאנו שימושון - כלי עזר להתמצאות - הקש כתובת ותקבל מבט חזותי על המבנה בכתובת הנתונה : Type in any address, and you can see a ground level view or switch to an aerial view (כך הופקו התמונות לעיל) על מחוז אמיליה-רומאניה מחוז זה מצוי במרכז איטליה והוא מורכב משני אזורים עשירים מאד בהסטוריה ובאמנות. בולטים בו ערים מפורסמות כ- Bologna, Ravenna, Ferrara, Parma ,Modena, Reggio Emilia, Rimini בהן נותרה, בין היתר, מורשת יהודית מפוארת וכן שלוש קהילות שעדיין פעילות. בולוניה ויהודיה thumb|300px|ימין|הקש לצפיה בסיור באתרי העיר בולוניה, העיר השביעית בגודלה באיטליה, בירת מחוז אמיליה-רןמאניה. אזור בעל שורשים היסטורים מהתקופות האטרוסקיות, הרומאית אך בעיקר מימי הביניים. וניתן לראות בה את הרחובות העתיקים מימי הביניים, ואת הבניינים הנוטים הנמצאים בה. יש בבולוניה הרבה בניינים מרשימים וצבעוניים, שניתן לראות בהם בעיקר אדום (בגלל זה נקראת בולוניה בין השאר גם "בולוניה האדומה") וכתום. בולוניה ידועה גם בזכות הארקדות שלה - רחובותיה המקורים בקמרונות באורך מצטבר של 38 ק"מ. (הויקיפדיה העברית) הקהילה היהודית בבולונייא היא אחת הקהילות היהודיות הקטנות באיטליה. היא מונה כ-200 נפש. בבית הכנסת נערכת תפילה בשבתות ובמועדים. בעיר נמצא גם מוזיאון יהודי מקומי ומוזיאון בו מצבות יהודיות עתיקות. רב הקהילה הוא אלברטו סרמונטה , אשר הדריך אותנו בקהילה. ראו עוד על :יהדות בולוניה תמונות מהסיור:קבוצת דנטה אליגיירי מירושלים בבולניה סיפורה של ילידת העיר ניצולת שואה ברג'יו אמיליה thumb|300px|ימין|סיפורה של ילידת העיר ניצולת שואה ברגיו אמיליה - הוקלט ברשותה רונה ילידת העיר השתתפה עימנו בטיול. כאשר היינו בבית הכנסת ברג'יו אמיליה היא ספרה לנו את הסיפור האישי בזמן השואה. היא ניצלה בזכות ידיד נוצרי, שהכירו מאז שנת 1929. אביה נתפס בדרך לשוויץ, בוורזה, ונשלח לפוסולי ומשם למחנה השמדה אושוויץ תודה על הסיפור המרשים בהוצג במקום זה אפשר לצפות באולם בית הכנסת. בחזית ארבע עמודים. מאחריהם היה ארון הקודש. הארון, כולו משיש, פורק בזהירות, הועבר לארץ ישראל והורכב מחדש בבית הכנסת בקריית שמואל ליד חיפה Bertinoro - עירו של רבי עובדיה מברטנורה thumb|300px|ימין|תחרעט עתיק של העיר. המקור:יהודה מלאכי thumb|300px|ימין|ביקור בעיירה ברטנורו - visit a Bartnoro Bertinoro היא עיירה השוכנת על גבעה, מרחק קצר מהדרך הרומאית העתיקה :via emilia. יש בה מצודה שנבנתה על-ידי פרידריך הראשון, קיסר האימפריה הרומית הקדושה. עיירה מבוצרת שחלק מביצוריה שמורים עד היום. היא עיר מולדתו של רבי עובדיה ירא מברטנורא, שנולד בה, לפי המשוער 1440-1450. בעיר הוצב שלט לזכרו על מבנה, המצוי באזור הנחשב לרובע יהודי עתיק. רבי עובדיה מברטנורא או רבינו עובדיה מברטינורא או בשמו המלא "עובדיה בן אברהם יָ‏רֵא מבֶּ‏‏‏רְטִינורָ‏א", היה מפרש המשנה נודע שחי ראשית המאה ה-16.. הוא נולד בעיר Bertinoro שבמחוז Forli. נולד בערך בשנת ר' (1440). הוא חי במאה ה-15 באיטליה עלה לירושלים בי"ג ניסן רמ"ח (1488) ונפטר בה בשנת ע"ר -1510 בקרוב. עד היום הזה נוהגים ישראל לעלות להשתטח על קברו של הצדיק, ביום פטירתו. לפי מאמרם של מנחם עמנואל הרטום ואברהם דוד מתוך "מאיטליה לירושלים"/מנחם עמנואל הרטום ואברהם דוד הוא שהה במחיצתו של גדול רבני איטליה במחצית השנייה של המאה הט"ו, ר' יוסף קולון-המהרי"ק, ואף נמנה עם תלמידיו. הוא היה תלמידו של מה"רי קולון אשר מזכיר אותו בשו"ת שלו. רבי דוד בן שלמה אבן זמרא, הרדב"ז, מזכיר אותו בשו"ת ‏‏‏ליוורנו, תי"ב סי' ק"ח‏. הוא כתב עליו שהיה מפורסם בחכמה וראש רבני ירושלים ‏‏‏מקור:אוצר ישראל‏ בשנת רמ"ה (1485) ישב רע"ב עם בני משפחתו, כולל אביו, בעיר צ'יטה די קסטלו. בעיר הועסק בהלוואת כספים כפי שעולה ממסמך מכתבי היד העבריים שנמצאו בעיר צ'יטה די קסטלו, הנושא את התאריך 12 בפברואר 1485 . באותו מסמך הוא מכונה : Servadio di Habramo da Bertinoro. היה רבה של העיר "ברטינורו" (Bertinoro) במחוז אמיליה-רומאניה שבאיטליה. בשנת ה'רמ"ו (1485), החל במסעו לארץ ישראל. במהלך המסע, שארך כשנתיים וחצי, ביקר רבי עובדיה בין היתר בקהילות היהודיות ברומא, נאפולי שבאיטליה, פלרמו שבסיציליה, אלכסנדריה וקהיר שבמצרים, ועזה, חברון ובית לחם שבארץ ישראל. בי"ג בניסן ה'רמ"ח (1488), הגיע רבי עובדיה לירושלים בה חייתה קהילה קטנה ודלת אמצעים כפי שהוא מתאר באגרתו: תושביה היו עניים ואפילו לא היו להם ספרי תורה. מאחר שפרנסתו הייתה מצויה מפקדונות בנקאיים נושאי ריבית אותם השאיר באיטליה, נרתם רבי עובדיה לשיפור המצב העגום. הוא אף קיבל תרומות ייעודיות לצורך זה, מאחיו ואביו שנותרו באיטליה. עקב השתדלותו לסייע לביסוס וחיזוק הקהילה מבחינה רוחנית וחומרית כאחד, וכן בשל גדלותו התורנית, תפס הוא עד מהרה מקום של כבוד בין תושביה היהודים של ירושלים, ונתמנה לרבה הראשי מינוי שהוכר גם על ידי השלטונות הממלוכים. בין שאר פעולותיו הייתה הקמתה המחודשת של החברה קדישא בירושלים, בה שימש הוא כחבר מן המנין ואף עסק אישית בקבורה. כמו כן סיייע בשיקום בית הכנסת ברובע היהודי שנהרס על ידי פורעים‏אברהם יערי, אגרות ארץ ישראל, ירושלים תש"י, עמוד 103‏.. * ראו עוד רבי עובדיה מברטנורא * תמונות מעירו של רבי עובדיה מברטנורא מוזיאון לקרמיקה בפאנצה Il Museo Internazionale delle Ceramiche in Faenza אחת מן המוזיאונים הגדולים לקרמיקה בעולם. נוסד בשנת 1908. מומלץ לצפות באתר המוזיאון תמונות שצולמו במוזיאון מבט לצפון: הגן הבוטני האוניברסיטאי במילאנו thumb|300px|ימין|הקש לצפיה בסיור בגן הבוטאני יצאתי לבקר את משפחתי במילאנו והגענו גם לגן הבוטני האוניברסיטאי בררה. הטירה שימשה גם בית ספר לרפואה. במסגרתו גודלו צמחי מרפא - היסוד לרוקחות המודרנית. לצמחי המרפא נוספו שיחים מבתי גידול מגוונים, חלק בתנאי חממות. במקום, היו כנראה מקודם עצים ממשפחת המחטיים, שכן יש כאלה שגילם נאמד מאות בשנים. ייחודה של מילאנו הוא בכך שהיא גדלה על פלגי-מים ממש: מתחת לעיר זורמים נחלים תת-קרקעיים. אקלים קר ורטוב במיוחד - לא נוח לבני-אדם אך טוב ליערות. מכאן פנינת עצי המחט, הייחודיית באיטליה. פינת חמד במרכז העיר - 5 דקות מהדואומו - כניסה חינם. בין הצמחים:,Acer opalus, Diospyros virginiana , Jasminum humile, Osmunda, Magnolia grandiflora אתר הגן תמונות מהגן - לחלק מהתונות של שלטי זיהוי הניתנים לקריאה Il frullato di frutta thumb|300px|ימין המשקה המומלץ - אם לא שמים בו מעט כוהל Il frullato di frutta è un salutare drink a base di frutta mista, la cui consistenza è resa ancor più cremosa dall'aggiunta di latte fresco. Il frullato di frutta è uno spezzafame ideale nei mesi caldi. Buono, nutriente e ricco di vitamine è una ricetta ideale per fare apprezzare la frutta ai bambini! Il frullato di frutta può essere preparato utilizzando la frutta che più vi piace e la frutta di stagione e può essere arricchito con del latte, come nella nostra ricetta o con del succo d'arancia, secondo i vostri gusti! ראו גם * אמיליה-רומאניה - הרקע לטיול החלק השני (המשך) * אמיליה-רומאניה טיול אגודת דנטה אליגיירי בירושלים 2012 - חלק שני הערות שוליים קטגוריה:אמיליה-רומאניה-לתייר הישראלי